Momentos inesquecíveis
by Aninha Black
Summary: Embalada por Bubbly de Colbie Caillat,uma song que mostra alguns dos momentos inesquecíveis para o casal Potter


**N/A: **Essa é minha primeira Song depois do último livro da série, espero que gostem. A música chama-se _Bubbly_ e é da cantora Colbie Caillat. Como sempre digo, seria bem legal se lessem enquanto ouvem a música.

**Momentos inesquecíveis**

Seus longos cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe por sobre os ombros tampando alguns dos pequenos e delicados bordados do vestido de noiva, segurava tão firme o buquê em suas mãos que seu pai teve de puxar com certa força seu braço direito do arranjo para que ela lhe desse a mão para leva-la ao altar. Gina estava definitivamente ansiosa, quase não dormira à noite, quase não comera, mas sentia-se forte e firme e, simplesmente não acreditava que este dia finalmente chegara.

Harry estava em pé em seu lado do altar, Rony e Hermione como seus padrinhos logo atrás dele, já casados. Suas mãos suavam frio e de tempos em tempos (entenda: segundos), colocava-as dentro dos bolsos tentando seca-las. Olhava para os convidados sentados em cadeiras de madeira pelo jardim Weasley, tudo estava diferente do casamento de Gui e de Rony, mas simples e lindo, como Gina sempre quisera. Olhou para seu afilhado, Teddy, vestido com uma veste de gala com apenas 4 anos de idade, os cabelos do garotinho estavam amarelo manga; quando a marcha nupcial tocou, Harry olhou ansioso para onde o tapete vermelho começava: Gina estava lá de braço dado com Arthur, sorrindo abertamente para apenas ele, Harry.

Gina caminhou até o altar e Arthur Weasley entregou a mão dela para Harry, estando muito orgulhoso do casamento da filha com o rapaz. A cerimônia foi simples e rápida e, o casal jamais esqueceria do sim que deram naquele pôr-do –sol. A comemoração foi animada e divertida, mas Harry e Gina saíram mais cedo para a nova casa do Sr. e Sra. Potter para aproveitarem bastante a noite de núpcias.

- Harry?!? O que está fazendo? – Gina indagou quando Harry a carregou no colo para adentrarem a casa

- Carregando você oras! Todo casal faz isso não? – Harry respondeu abrindo a porta com magia e adentrando a casa, que estava decorada romanticamente, com velas e pétalas de rosas e margaridas por todos os lugares.

Harry subiu as escadas com a esposa no colo e adentrou no quarto do casal, onde o cheiro de rosas e margaridas perfumavam o ar. O rapaz deitou a esposa na cama, beijando-a lenta e apaixonadamente. Gina correspondia a altura, mas quando tudo começou a esquentar, a moça se levantou sorrindo maliciosa para o marido.

- Tenho uma surpresa! Arrume-se aí! Eu já volto! – disse marotamente, entrando no banheiro.

Harry retirou o traje de gala e esperou pela esposa na cama, quando Gina finalmente saiu do banheiro, estava esplendorosamente vestida com uma camisola branca. A noite de núpcias do casal foi perfeita e selava, a partir dali, o casamento duradouro dos dois.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time i see your bubbly face_

_i get the tinglies in a silly place_

A ruiva acordara com a nesga de sol que entrava pela cortina do quarto, ao sentir o perfume de Harry próximo de si ao mesmo tempo em que relances de seu casamento e da noite de núpcias passavam em sua cabeça e, ela percebia que nada tinha sido um sonho, muito pelo contrário, era tudo realidade. Abriu os olhos devagar, aproveitando cada segundo em que estava deitada no peito de Harry, o marido dormia calmamente, com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios.

Gina debruçou-se um pouco sobre ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto carinhosamente, ao encara-lo e vê-lo com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto dormia, sentia formigamentos em lugares extremamente bobos. Com as carícias, Harry abriu mais o sorriso enquanto abria aos poucos os olhos e com uma das mãos, colocava algumas mechas do cabelo da esposa que caíam sobre seu rosto para trás da orelha dela.

- Acordou cedo não?

- Acho que não é tão cedo assim, Harry – respondeu Gina, ajoelhando-se na cama de frente para Harry enquanto procurava um relógio pelo quarto.

- Procurando um relógio? – perguntou o moreno

- Sim, tinha a impressão de que tinha um no criado. – Gina disse olhando por todo o quarto

- Tinha, eu escondi. Não se preocupe com horários por agora, minha doce Gina.

Harry disse sorrindo, sentado na cama de frente para a esposa, acariciando o rosto da ruiva. Gina sentou-se no colo dele e o beijou com ternura e amor.

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

Gina sorria abertamente ao ver o marido entrar no quarto carregando uma bandeja generosamente recheada de coisas deliciosas e que ela reconhecera alguns itens serem de autoria de sua mãe e muitos da de Harry. O moreno colocou a bandeja sobre a cama e sentou-se próximo de Gina e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- É toda sua! – o homem falou sorrindo bobamente

Gina pegou um cookie e um copo de leite frio só para começar, Harry a acompanhava comendo brownies; a ruiva começou a gargalhar quando viu o moreno com os dentes sujos de chocolate e, ele começou a gargalhar quando a viu de bigode de leite. Ao rirem juntos, ao ouvir as risadas de Harry, Gina sentia aqueles estranhos formigamentos pelo seu corpo, pensava que eles talvez fossem a felicidade de estar compartilhando aquele momento com o moreno.

Harry levantou-se da cama, não antes sem dar um beijo caloroso em Gina e se encaminhar para o banho, a ruiva segurou sua mão e o encarou.

- Não me deixa aqui... Sozinha – Gina disse fazendo manha, enquanto tentava esconder o riso

- Sozinha?!? Eu só vou tomar um banho... – Harry respondeu – A não ser que...

O moreno a puxou para junto de si, tombando-a um pouco e beijando-a carinhosamente.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_but we are hidin in a safer place_

_under the covers stayin dry and warm_

_you give me feelins that I adore_

A chuva caía leve, a janela ainda aberta deixava que os pingos gelados molhassem a barra da cortina do quarto; fazia pouco mais de um ano que haviam se casado, era domingo à tarde, haviam almoçado na Toca com a família inteira reunida e, Teddy viera ficar com o padrinho. Depois de colocar o afilhado no quarto que ele tinha na casa do padrinho, Harry foi para o seu quarto, onde Gina estava sentada no divã, separando algumas roupas para sua próxima viagem à trabalho (últimos jogos da temporada); o moreno se aproximou da ruiva, que sorriu ao vê-lo chegar, inesperadamente (ou seria esperadamente?), Harry um _accio edredom_ e cobriu aos dois quando pegou Gina no colo e a sentou em seu colo.

- O que você vai dizer ao Teddy se ele nos ver fazendo algo? – Gina perguntou, tentando usar o mesmo tom de repreensão que sua mãe usava.

- Vou dizer que o tio Harry ama a tia Gina e que ele estava demonstrando o quanto a ama e o quanto ele sente falta dela quando ela está fora – Harry respondeu beijando-a carinhosamente no ombro e no rosto

Gina sorriu molecamente e abraçou o pescoço do marido, que a ajeitou de maneira que ela ficasse recostada em seu peitoral; ambos observavam a chuva fina que caía e molhava um pouco a barra da cortina. Harry acariciava as mãos e os braços de Gina, que sentia arrepios bons aos toques do marido e, ela adorava cada minutinho que estavam juntos e cada carinho que ele lhe fornecia.

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_What am i gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

Às vezes Gina se surpreendia com Harry, e não eram poucas as vezes em que isso acontecia; o marido era compreensivo em muitos pontos, inclusive quando ela tinha de ficar longe dele por motivos profissionais, quando os companheiros de time conseguiam voltar para casa e ela não. Outra coisa que fazia com que a ruiva se surpreendesse com as atitudes do marido, era a vontade dele de ter filhos e, isso era demonstrado com a atenção e carinho e tudo mais que o mesmo dispensava a Teddy. O garotinho não vivia com eles, mas quando Harry e Gina estavam em casa em tempo integral, Teddy ficava dias e mais dias com eles, mas nunca esquecia de falar com a vó Dora via flú. A ruiva carregava em seu coração o marido e o afilhado aonde quer que fosse e, sentia saudade dos dois enquanto estava fora e não podia voltar todos os dias para casa.

Gina não conseguia se expressar em palavras quando Harry a fazia se sentir tão amada e querida, mais do que ela normalmente se sentia quando estava com a família. Com o marido era simplesmente, diferente. Ela somente queria sentir-se assim o tempo todo. Chegou em casa relativamente tarde do treino, desaparatou silenciosamente na sala de casa, esperando não acordar Harry quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

- SURPRESA! – ouviu Teddy e Harry falarem, o moreno segurava o afilhado (que estava com os cabelos azul céu e um nariz de cachorro) no colo

- Vocês dois não deveriam estar dormindo?!? – perguntou sorrindo

- Ficamos esperando você Tia! – Teddy respondeu saindo do colo de Harry e correndo pro de Gina

- Mas que nariz bacana hein? – Gina brincou quando segurou o garotinho em seu colo, Teddy abraçou a ruiva com força – que abraço gostoso!

- Meu setor no ministério teve o dia de folga por causa de uma infestação de uns bichos estranhos e Andrômeda pediu que ele ficasse comigo para que ela pudesse resolver alguns assuntos e, bem, amanhã é sábado e estávamos com saudade... – Harry ia dizendo

E fizemos bolo pra você tia! – Teddy disse sorrindo e descendo do colo de Gina de maneira desastrada e indo até a cozinha buscar o bolo, nesse meio tempo, Harry abraçou a esposa com força e beijou-a, nisso ouviram um barulho vindo da cozinha

- Acho que o bolo já era – Harry disse rindo e vendo Teddy retornar com um bico de choro e a roupinha suja de chocolate e confeitos

- O bolo...ele...ele...caiu – disse Teddy choramingando, Gina agachou e limpou as lágrimas do rosto do garotinho

- Não tem problema Teddy, não tem problema. A tia sabe que deve ter ficado uma delícia e quem sabe dá pra resgatar o bolo hein?

Gina segurou a mãozinha do garoto e indo até a cozinha, tentar resgatar o bolo que Teddy e Harry haviam feito e que o garoto tivera espatifado no chão. Harry os seguiu e ficou observando a esposa e o garotinho tentando arrumar o bolo, Teddy estava agora com o nariz normal e os cabelos castanhos claros e, o homem pôde perceber que aquela era a forma verdadeira de Ted; ao ver a cena, o moreno teve a certeza de que era o momento certo de terem filhos.

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

Harry estava atolado de serviço no Ministério, havia pouco tempo que havia assumido a chefia do departamento dos aurores e, agora Rony trabalhava com ele, ajudando Jorge nos negócios de vez em quando; vira e mexe, o trio almoçava junto no restaurante de dentro do Ministério para por as notícias em dia e, era nesses momentos que Harry via como Hermione e Rony estavam mudados para melhor, e como eles se completavam como casal. Foi numa hora do almoço que antes de dar mais uma garfada em seu prato, Harry ficou "cego".

- Rony?!? Mione?!? O que houve? – perguntou soltando o garfo e sentindo o perfume de Gina

- Uma ruiva arrasa quarteirões acabou de chegar – Gina respondeu rindo

- Gi?!? – Harry perguntou surpreso

- Sim, sou eu. Tive de vir preencher uns papéis na seção internacional de jogos – Gina respondeu sentando-se na cadeira desocupada – Ei Ron! Mione! Você está linda!

- Mas, por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou parando de comer

- Vamos comer em outra mesa, que acho que o assunto é entre o casal né,Rony? – Hermione disse, pegando o próprio prato e fazendo Ron se levantar

- Mas também somos um casal – Ron disse sem entender

- Mas não somos casados com Harry e Gina – Hermione respondeu fechando a cara para Ron e fazendo Gina rir

- Mas diga Gi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou acariciando a mão da esposa

- Nada grave Harry. É que eu vim assinar os papéis do encerramento do meu contrato com o time.

- Encerramento?!? – Harry perguntou estupefato

- Sim. Depois do último jogo da temporada, que é daqui três dias e que eu quero que você esteja lá, eu serei apenas apanhadora honorária podendo ser eventualmente chamada para algum evento ou jogo especial.

- Mas, por que você está encerrando o contrato?

- Porque eu acho que não dá pra jogar quadribol com uma barriga de grávida ou com um bebê no colo. – respondeu Gina contendo um sorriso

- Barriga de grávida?!? Bebê no colo?!? – Harry perguntou meio espantado – Gi, você está...

- Se você quer dizer grávida. Sim estou, Harry! – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo

- Meu Merlin! Eu vou ser pai! – Harry disse rindo e se levantando e abraçando Gina com vontade e a beijando carinhosamente

E durante o beijo, Gina sentiu-se mais uma vez realizada por estar grávida, por estar feliz e por fazer feliz o homem que amava.

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Harry subiu as escadas de casa silenciosamente, levando uma xícara generosa de chá para Gina, que voltara há pouco da maternidade com o primogênito do casal, James Sirius. Ao adentrar o quarto do filho, viu Gina sonolenta na poltrona de amamentar e o pequeno James adormecido em seu colo; Harry colocou a caneca de chá sobre o móvel, pegou o filho no colo e ajeitou-o no berço, Gina sorriu ao ver a cena, quase adormecendo. O moreno apagou a luz, pegou a esposa no colo e levou-a para o quarto dos dois, deitando-a na cama; a ruiva andava com sono, pelo fato de James mamar de três em três horas e, nisso Harry não poder ajudar.

- Sabia que eu me sinto como uma criança quando você me carrega? – Gina disse entre bocejos enquanto Harry a ajeitava na cama

- Por que? – perguntou o moreno cobrindo-a

- No bom sentido, sinto-me protegida ao sentir seu corpo e seus braços me segurando. – respondeu de olhos fechados

- Então se sinta protegida! – Harry respondeu dando um beijo na testa de Gina e saindo do quarto para ir buscar alguns papéis no escritório sem não antes passar no quarto de James pegara a caneca e ver se o filho estava bem.

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time_

_Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go..._

Caminhavam na praia de mãos dadas, Teddy corria a frente deles sujando os pés descalços na areia e molhando-os nas ondas que quebravam na praia; Harry segurava um James inquieto em seu colo, o bebê tinha um ano recém completado, já andava e falava algumas poucas palavras, a primeira delas: Teddy. O moreno colocou o bebê no chão, ao que o afilhado veio correndo até ele, segurando a mãozinha do "irmão" e caminhando com ele, indo até onde a água apenas molhava os pés do pequeno James.

Gina olhava tudo aquilo sorrindo abertamente, com a mão desocupada acariciava a barriga de 5 meses do segundo filho do casal; Harry apertou a mão dela com carinho e a encarou sorrindo. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio estranhamente familiar ao sentir o aperto de mão do marido, o moreno parou subitamente, tirando um pouco os olhos dos garotinhos e abraçando a esposa, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, seguido de um na testa e outro na ponta do nariz como ele costumava fazer para deixa-la com vontade de um bis. Gina sorriu e o abraçou com vontade, Harry a pegou no colo e a levou até onde a água batia na areia, colocando-a no chão e segurando-lhe a mão, levou até mais uns centímetro a frente, onde a água molhasse os tornozelos da ruiva que gargalhava.

Teddy vinha devagarzinho segurando a mão de James, ao chegar perto do padrinho e da tia, gargalha ao ver o padrinho brincar na água como ele, com cuidado pega James no colo e chega um pouquinho mais perto, com medo de uma onda vir e os derrubar. Ao vê-los, Harry pega os dois no colo, um de cada lado e os leva ate onde Gina estava molhando os pés.

- Mama... Mama – James balbuciava enquanto esticava os bracinhos para a mãe, Gina o pegou no colo, ajeitando de uma maneira confortável para ambos.

- Deve estar na hora dele dormir – Harry disse, colocando Teddy em seu ombro – ou é apenas manha.

- Tio me leva mais pra lá? – Teddy perguntou, com sete anos, era bem espertinho e danado, lembrava muito ao pai e a mãe, e quando estava com Harry e Gina, pouco mudava sua fisionomia, o que fazia Harry se lembrar mais dos pais falecidos do garoto.

- Levo sim! – Harry disse correndo com ele pela beira da praia, retirando-o de seu ombro e o balançando para que molhasse mais os pés.

Gina observava a cena com o pequeno James adormecido em seu colo, sorria muito aberta e, talvez, bobamente pra quem a visse. Mas era desses momentos que haviam acontecido, que aconteciam e que iam acontece e do que sentira, sentia e sentiria neles que a ruiva nunca se esquecia, aonde quer que fosse.

**N/A FINAL:** E aí?o que acharam?ficou boa?espero reviews e em breve escreverei mais!Até logo!


End file.
